S1 E14 Take This Sabbath Day
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: A Post Episode by ladykat12


**Note from the Editors:** This is the author's first fic AND English is her second language. This is such a great story and she did a fantastic job writing it. Let's all show some love for this pod ep. This is what the challenge is all about and we are so excited to share this! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Sunday 4:30 AM**

She couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. She felt her eyelids closing and the humming headache coming on, and yet, she couldn't sleep. As Donna tried uncomfortably to turn around in the bed she thought of the events of the past twenty-four hours in attempt to understand how everything happened.

 **Saturday 9:43 AM**

Donna checked her watch once again. Josh was late. This fact shouldn't have surprised Donna for two main reasons: the first, he is clueless and would probably show up for lunch in Peru instead of the cafeteria without her help; the second reason is that his watch sucked. She's repeated those reasons to herself like a mantra for the past twenty minutes. He was the one that promised to take her shopping last weekend. She knew he would show up, yet she felt stupid standing in the mall waiting for Josh to arrive. She felt like she was being stood up by her boyfriend, which was silly because Josh wasn't her boyfriend.

A teenage girl that was working in the Orange Juilius stand across the mall was staring at her, probably wondering what was wrong with her that her boyfriend stood her up. Donna was just about to glare back at the girl when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Hey, sorry that I'm late. Have you been waiting here long?" Josh Lyman in the flesh was standing beside her. He wore casual jeans and a t-shirt and extremely apologetic brown eyes.

"No, not very long," she said, flashing him a small smile, because how could she be mad when he looked at her with those lovely eyes? Besides, the annoying teenage girl at the Orange Julius just looked at them more thoroughly, probably wondering what was so special about Josh that she had been waiting for him for twenty-three minutes.

"As the wonderful, organized, punctual human that I am, I took this time to reflect and thought about all the shoe stores in this mall and made a mental list so we can visit them all before I choose the pair you owe me," she said with a smirk.

"Donna, you can't be serious! We can't visit every shoe store in this mall! I wasn't that late- it's only 9:35." He glanced at his watch again, placing his hand on her back trying to hurry her in the direction of the staircase.

"It's 9:45, Joshua. Your watch sucks, and besides, it's not like you buy me shoes every day. I need to exploit this moment," Donna said as she hurried along beside him, not because of the nice feeling of his hand on her back, she told herself, but because she thought the OJ girl was now openly staring at them.

"How about I buy you breakfast and you drop some stores from this list of yours?" Josh smiled while he lead her to the nearest coffee shop.

"I'm open for negotiation."

 **Saturday 11:18 AM**

Donna was examining the heels of a pair of red Marc Jacobs more closely when a loud groan came out from the sofa in the corner of the store.

"Josh, can you not sit quietly for one minute?" She put down the shoe, deciding the heel was too narrow. She would like to be able to walk in these shoes, not just look gorgeous, while that did have its own merits.

"I just do not understand how long it takes you to choose a pair of shoes. It's not like you're trying to solve the national debt here," he said, not taking his eyes off of his watch.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm multi-tasking. Women can do it, you know." Donna picked up an elegant yellow sandal and tried to attract the attention of one of the saleswomen, a mission much harder than usual since the store was packed with Saturday's shoppers. "If you want to be productive try to get me these in an 8.5."

"Well, yeah, I'm working on that." Josh got up and immediately caught the eyes of one of the sales ladies.

"Oh, what typical patriarchal nonsense. As soon a man wants something all the sales women show up, and when the little woman tries to get them - nothing. Like I don't control the money and make the decisions on what to buy by myself," Donna mutters angrily. She did have to admit the sales lady didn't just show up because Josh was a man, though. He is very impressive man who possesses a certain swagger and confidence that people responded to, even in unfamiliar environments outside The White House.

"Well, in this case you really don't control the money."

She shot him an angry look when a cheery voice said behind them, "Hey, I'm Lauren. How can I assist you today?" The owner of the voice was a young brunette woman, who Donna thought smiled too brightly at Josh. He returned her smile, revealing his dimples.

"Well, nice to meet you Lauren. Can you do us a favor, please, and bring us a pair of these lovely shoes in size 8.5?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Donna said quietly but Lauren did not seem to hear her. Josh raised his eyebrows and apparently decided to ignore his own reaction.

"Let's sit down," he pointed to the couch. "Those are not very practical shoes."

"What are you talking about? I can wear them for work or for a night out on the town."

"Where are you going that you need this kind of shoe?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smiled what she hoped was an alluring smile.

Josh opened his mouth to answer when Lauren showed up with the shoes.

Donna removed her sneakers and strapped the scandals on. She couldn't help but to notice the look Josh was sending her. She kept telling herself that Josh was not her boyfriend, but her friend. But, you see, when he was looking at her like that it was very confusing.

It seemed that Lauren also picked up on the look and decided to try to make her sale through it. "Oh, it's very flattering, don't you think?" She beamed at Josh.

"Ahhh..." He looked a little disordered. "Yes. Very flattering."

Donna thought that perhaps the air in the mall was too thin for him. He wasn't used to being outside of his office and in windowless space, after all. She also actually liked this particular shoe. The affect they, or the thin mall air, had on Josh was just a bonus.

"We'll take them," Donna said.

"Wonderful!" Lauren rejoiced.

Josh continued to look at her oddly when they moved toward the register and did not even flinch when Lauren revealed that the price was $200. He just handed her his credit card.

"You're such a cute couple, my boyfriend would not even come near this store with me, and I work here!"

Donna thought to try to explain why someone who is not her boyfriend buys her shoes but decided against it. This store had a strange effect on Josh and she just wanted to get out of there.

They walked in silence out of the store and by the time they reached the mall entrance Donna was worried. It was probably the longest time Josh had been quiet since she had known him.

Donna turned around to him but Josh tried to move forward at the same time. Unfortunately for Donna, she couldn't see the girl behind them holding a large cup of Orange Julius. Donna took a step backwards and smashed into the girl.

"Fabulous. Just fabulous." Donna was laying on the floor at a weird angle covered in juice with people starting to gather around them.

"Donna? Are you okay?" Josh asked.

Well, at least her fall enabled him to talk to her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" but she couldn't finish the sentence. "I think I twisted my ankle," she hissed. "Can you take me to my car?"

"Sir, is your girlfriend alright?" she heard someone ask in a high freak out voice. The OJ girl, she assumed. She almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Donna?" Josh asked in wary voice. He bent down to her. "Can you stand up?"

"Well, define stand."

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital." And in one swift move, Josh Lyman cradled her in his arms as he carried her to his car.

 **Saturday 7:07 PM**

"It's nice of you to carry me all the up to my apartment," Donna said as she kept her arms wrapped around Josh's neck.

"Considering that you can't walk, its either that or throw you up the stairs."

"I heard about the basketball game with the President... If that's how you throw, I'd rather the carrying me up the stairs option," Donna said. Besides, she could get used to being in Josh arms. The only down side was that the doctor, the nurses and her next door neighbor probably assumed he was her boyfriend.

They arrived at her apartment door and Josh jiggled the key while still holding her in his arms. It was awkward, but he made it work. They went inside he lay Donna on her bed and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't worry too much. You heard the doctor, the swelling will go down in the next few days," Josh said as he returned to her room carrying a bag of frozen peas. He sat next to her on her bed and handed her the bag.

"Well, let's hope that by then my new shoes are still in style, otherwise you will need to buy me a new pair." She recoiled as the cold bag touched her ankle.

"Donna, can I ask you something?" He said in low voice.

"Sure. After today I think you can ask me pretty much everything."

Josh seemed encouraged by her answer. He took one deep breath like he was gathering his strength. Finally he said in a very steady voice, "Today you kept saying to everyone that I'm not your boyfriend."

Donna's breath caught in her chest and she could feel her face heating up. "Oh... I didn't mean to offend you- it's just that people keep assuming that you are my... and you... you're not..."

"Would it be that bad? The thought of me being your boyfriend?"

Donna wondered for a second if the question sounded hopeful or if it was just her wishful thinking. "No... it wouldn't be bad that bad," she said. "In fact in wouldn't be bad at all."

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She raised her head to catch Josh's eyes for the first time since this conversation began.

Donna didn't know if it was courage or the drugs that the doctor gave her finally kicking in, but before she knew it she put her lips on his. And before her mind could understand what was happening he was kissing her back. Josh Lyman was kissing her. "It would be good, great, grand even," she stated softly.

Josh beamed at her and kissed her again, and again, and again.

 **Sunday 4:47 AM**

Donna smiled at the sleeping body next to her. He insisted on sleeping over in case she needed anything during the night. As she closed her eyes she thought of all of the crazy events of the past day. Even with the sore ankle she was very happy because Josh is her boyfriend.


End file.
